


Ask The Cast Of Xenoblade Chronicles

by IeshaFox



Series: Ask The Cast [1]
Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Humor, Q&A Sessions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-04-20 07:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4779701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IeshaFox/pseuds/IeshaFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Got a question, any question, for the cast of Xenoblade Chronicles? Post it in the comments, and have a chance at seeing yours in a future post! The first post will be short, so I must apologize for that happening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introductions

Shulk:  
Well, hello there! I'm Shulk!  
Reyn:  
I'm Reyn!  
Shulk:  
And this is what we'd like to call,  
Fiora:  
Wait! Dunban's not here yet!  
Shulk: (Raising eyebrows)  
He said he'd be late.  
Fiora: (Shrugs)  
Well, all right then.  
Shulk:  
As I was saying. This is what we'd  
like to call: Ask The Cast!  
Reyn: (Pressing a button)  
Shulk, it won't work!  
Shulk:  
What won't work?  
Fiora:  
He had some sort of idea to help  
celebrate the idea.  
Shulk: (Lowers his head)  
Melia: (Followed by Riki and Sharla)  
Riki:  
Hom-Homs, celebrating?  
Melia:  
Not just the Homs, Riki.  
Shulk: (Sighs)  
Well, as I had intended to say,  
here's a little place for a Q&A  
session.  
In the comments of this author's story,  
comment a question, any question, and we'll  
each answer with our own opinion.  
I am Shulk, and this is Reyn.  
(Indicates Reyn, messing with the  
button)  
Sharla:  
I am Sharla.  
Riki:  
Riki, the Heropon!!  
Melia:  
I'm Empress of the High Entia,  
Melia.  
Fiora:  
I'm Fiora.  
Shulk:  
And finally, we h...  
Dunban!  
(Curtains raise, showing Dunban)  
Fiora:  
My brother.  
Reyn: (Standing by Sharla now)  
So, apk a question, any question, and again,  
we'll answer it in our own way.  
Fiora:  
Well, a little piece of advice,  
however. Don't ask Reyn for  
anything unless you want the brute  
response, nr ask Shulk about  
food...  
Shulk: (Interrupting Fiora)  
All right! That's all the time we  
have! So, now that you've been acquainted  
with the original cast, all seven  
of us will be here the entirety of the time,  
with additional, guests.  
Go to the comments and question us!  
Reyn:  
And you call me blunt...


	2. What Is Xenoblade?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the cast of Xenoblade Chronicles, the heroes, and a new man... a new face, to us... anyway. Got a question, ask it in the comments, and I'll choose one for the cast to argue about! Hope you're enjoying my attempts at comedy!

Shulk:  
Welcome back!  
Colonel Vangarre: (Blinks)  
This is my first time here!  
Reyn: (Whispering to Vangarre)  
Just go with it.  
Úlk: (Eyes the two)  
Fiora: (Breaking the silence)  
Okay! So, as Shulk was saying,  
welcome back to: Ask The Cast!  
Today's "installment" we have:  
(Looks to Vangarre)  
Colonel Vangarre:  
I am Colonel Vangarre.  
Reyn:  
The first time I've heard him "speak"  
like a normal person.  
Colonel Vangarre: (Angrily)  
Oi! Just because you brought me onto this  
stupid thing doesn't mean I can't  
bring you to your knees, Reyn, and  
make you do ANOTHER thousand  
sit-ups, AND squats!  
Shulk:  
The Defense Force's Colonel bef...  
Author:  
Psst... they've not gotten there. Not everyone has the Monado...  
(Exits quickly)  
Reyn:  
So, Melia, got any questions for us to answer?  
Shulk: (Mutters)  
Finally...  
Melia:  
Let's see...  
(Examines a screen)  
We have:  
AdelaideNoble asking:  
What is Xenoblade?  
(Everyone blinks)  
Fiora:  
What?  
Shulk:  
That's going to be, difficult  
to answer, miss Noble.  
Riki: (Entering)  
Hom-Hom have question? Riki will  
answer!  
Melia:  
Riki, I don't think she's a  
Homs.  
Riki:  
Bird-Lady?  
Melia: (Shakes her head)  
Shulk: (Over the two as they converse)  
Xenoblade is, well, it's the first  
word in the name of the game that we're  
featured within.  
Reyn:  
Chronicles of Bionis, I  
think it should've been called.  
Fiora:  
Guys, don't break the fourth  
wall!  
Colonel Vangarre:  
They better not break any walls!  
Fiora: (Blinks)  
Shulk:  
Well, that seems to be all the time  
we have for today! Comment on this, or  
the previous chapter with a question.  
You may specify who you want  
to ask, and the person may come on  
to answer that question.  
Fiora: (Waving)  
Good bye!


	3. Who Would You Save

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another day, another question. The true question is: Who COULD you save?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're enjoying this series! Be sure to comment a question for any of the characters from the game!

Shulk:  
Welcome to another of our "Ask  
The Cast!"  
I'm Shulk, and with me is,  
(Looks at a person silhouetted  
in curtains.)  
...  
I am Alvis.  
Alvis:  
I am here because of a question.  
Shulk:  
And Melia, will you read the question for  
us?  
Riki:  
Bird-lady go on break.  
Shulk: (Groaning)  
Riki...  
Reyn:  
Move out of the way, fur-ball!  
(Wrestling sounds)  
Riki: (Screeches, flying away)  
Shulk:  
What are you two doing?  
Reyn:  
Nopon speak,  
Riki: (Interrupting.)  
Heropon speak!  
Reyn:  
is not as good as Homs speak.  
Riki: (Mumbling.)  
Hom-Hom...  
Shulk:  
What, is, the question?  
Reyn:  
JoJoZelda asks:  
Alvis; if you could save anyone  
who died, ONLY ONE PERSON:  
Who would you save?  
Alvis: (Contemplating)  
Riki:  
Riki would save Hom-Homs!  
Alvis: (Silent.)  
Reyn:  
I'm with the furball with this. I'd  
save the Homs.  
Shulk: (Scanning the three.)  
Just the Homs?  
Alvis:  
I believe the question stated, only one  
person.  
I'd save myself, in dire  
situations. Minor situations, maybe  
Shulk, or Reyn.  
Shulk: (Silent.)  
Reyn:  
What're you on about?!  
Alvis:  
My final decision is...  
Shulk: (Looks at Alvis.)  
Reyn: (Blinks in hfusion.)  
Riki: (Looks at the three.)  
Alvis:  
Who" ever needs it the most.  
Shulk:  
What about someone who died? The question  
did ask for that, did it not?  
Reyn: (Examines it.)  
Yeah, it did.  
Alvis:  
Sorean Antiqua.  
Shulk:  
The Emperor?  
Alvis:  
Yes.  
Shulk: (Silent.)  
Reyn:  
That's an odd choice.  
Riki:  
Riki save Hom-Homs that died.  
Reyn:  
You'll need to be more specific, if  
the guy had asked you.  
Shulk:  
Well, you heard it here first.  
Alvis's choice to save a  
deceased is: Sorean Antiqua,  
the Emperor of Alcamoth, before  
Melia's succession.  
For now, though, that's all the time we  
have. So, make sure to leave a question  
for ANY of us,, in the comments section!  
Melia: (Pant.)  
What, did I, miss?!  
Shulk:  
Nothing.  
For now, good bye!


	4. Do You Support Fanfics Of You?

Reyn:  
Welcome back, everyone! This  
is the fourth chapter of our little  
story, Ask the Cast!  
Shulk is currently on hi,  
Shulk: (Appearing behind Reyn)  
Right behind you.  
Reyn: (Nearly topples over)  
Riki: (Laughs)  
Hom-Hom silly!  
Reyn: (Growling)  
Shut it, talking footrest!  
Shulk:  
Anyway, welcome back everyone.  
We're back with a new question!  
Sharla, what's the question?  
Sharla:  
Animefreak asks:  
"Shulk do u suport fanfiction  
about u and Reyn?"  
Reyn:  
Me? What about me?  
(No response)  
Reyn:  
Oi! Will someone explain to me?!  
Shulk:  
I've actually not read the stories  
about myself and Reyn.  
Is there a, preference as to which to read?  
Melia:  
I have, Shulk. It seems the real  
world, that isn't Bionis or  
Mechonis, is raving for stories  
about you and Reyn.  
Shulk: (Blinks)  
What about us?  
Reyn:  
What's so good about us?  
Shulk:  
We, along with four companions,  
saved the worlds of Bions and  
Mechonis from Zanza himself,  
remember?  
Reyn:  
But, what is, fanfiction?  
Melia:  
Stories about you two in different  
situations, or scenarios.  
Riki:  
Bird-Lady super smart!  
Melia:  
Thank you, Riki, but I am only  
the Empress of Alcamoth.  
Shulk:  
Kind of disturbing to think of myself and  
Reyn in any other way than friends,  
and teammates.  
Reyn: (Glares behind himself, grimly)  
Sharla:  
Why are things so difficult?  
Shulk:  
Sharla, go eas on them. They've  
not saved the world, yet.  
Melia:  
Shulk, that's about all the time we have  
now.  
Shulk:  
Really? I thought we had more time this  
time!  
Reyn:  
It's Reyn Time!  
(Raises driver)  
Shulk: (Shakes his head)  
Please refrain from doing that, Reyn.  
Reyn:  
Why not?!  
Shulk: (Whispering)  
Because, they're watching us! They will  
make a, fanfiction out of this!  
Reyn:  
You've got to be kidding me!  
Riki: (Rolling around laughing)  
Melia:  
My response is, I support  
the ones that aren't, disturbing.  
(Shivers)  
Shulk:  
Write away!  
And for now, we will be settling ourselves  
for the next question!  
Good bye!


	5. What's Your Favourite Food?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd just like to take this moment to say thanks to those of you whom have asked questions for the story, so that it may continue. I would also like to encourage you all to ask a question. Don't worry, I will get to your questions, I promise.  
> For now, enjoy! As a last note: I must apologize if this one's a little shorter, and if I've not got much inspiration for the story's content, via word count, and ideas.

Shulk:  
And we're back!  
Reyn:  
We're here again!  
Sharla:  
And we've got,  
Melia:  
Anothe question!  
Riki:  
Heropon will read!  
Reyn:  
I've got it, furball.  
Animefreak asks:  
What is,  
Melia:  
Didn't this person ask a question  
last time?  
Reyn: (Interrupting.)  
What's your favourite,  
All:  
Curry!  
Reyn:  
Food? (For everyone.)  
Shulk:  
CURRY.  
Sharla:  
Definitely.  
Reyn:  
Fiora's no doubt about it!  
Dunban:  
She definitely does cook well.  
Fiora:  
What about me?  
All:  
Nothing!  
Fiora: (Confused.)  
What was the question?  
Shulk:  
The person from last time,  
Animefreak, asked what our  
favourite food was.  
Fiora: (Immediately.)  
Curry.  
Dunban:  
Okay, why do we all have the same  
idea?  
Reyn: (Looks placidly away.)  
Shulk:  
Fiora. We all agree that you're  
cooking is the best. So, anything  
you make will be our favourite.  
Fiora: (Blushes.)  
Reyn:  
Well, that's all the time we have for  
today, while, well, we'll just  
see you later!  
Shulk: (Starts away with Fiora.)  
We'll be back with more questions, for now,  
good bye!  
Fiora: (Exiting after Shulk.)  
Was it something I said?  
(The others just stand around in confusion, and  
awkward silence.)


	6. More Fanfiction Discussion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title is self-explanatory, just some more discussion about fanfiction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your comments! I can easily say this is very entertaining, writing a chapter for you all to hopefully enjoy! As well, I own none of the characters, places, events, or thoughts/dialogue, though I wrote it, of the characters. I do hope you're enjoying this series! And don't forget to comment to fuel more chapters!

Shulk:  
And we're back!  
Melia:  
We're here with a new question, everyone!  
And our question today is:  
"Melia and Dunban, what is your  
thoughts on fanfictions pairing the  
two of you together?" It was asked by:  
sdporter241.  
Shulk: (Blinking.)  
Yes, well, Dunban is coming.  
Dunban: (Entering.)  
Sorry I'm late. Is there  
something specific I missed?  
Melia:  
What do you think of the fanfictions  
of us together? Though, I think we  
went through this already.  
Dunban: (Chuckling.)  
Us? You, and me?  
Melia: (Rolls her eyes.)  
Shulk: (Sighing.)  
This has got to be the most awkward  
thing so far.  
Melia:  
But, doesn't that make it fun?  
Us, answering questions people would like to know the  
answers to?  
Reyn: (Stumbling into the room.)  
Oi, what's goin' on?  
Shulk:  
Nothing, Reyn.  
Sharla:  
Who's the question for?  
Shulk:  
Melia, and Dunban.  
Melia: (Tapping her chin.)  
Dunban: (Looking at the ground.)  
Shulk:  
This is a very tense question, isn't it?  
Melia:  
I don't mean to be rude, but I  
doubt you are of royalty blood,  
so I am unsure how it would work.  
Dunban:  
From what I've heard, people have their  
ways.  
Melia: (Glances at Shulk.)  
Shulk: (Does not notice.)  
Melia:  
And your opinion, Dunban?  
Dunban:  
I do agree with your previous  
statement. Homs and High Entia  
wouldn't work well, but it has before.  
That's how '  
Melia: (Nods, flushing.)  
Dunban:  
All I can say is let the Homs  
do '  
Shulk:  
Humans.  
Dunban:  
Let the humans do what they want.  
Shulk:  
Helpful advice, Dunban.  
Melia:  
They may do as they please, as long  
as '  
(Shudders as Shulk starts away.  
Shulk!  
(He stops, turning.)  
Are you going to finish?  
Shulk: (Nods.)  
For now, I suppose that is it.  
You got your answer, Melia and  
Dunban don't really know what  
to think about '  
Dunban:  
I thought we agreed that they could do  
as they pleased. I mean, why not?  
Shulk:  
Yeah. Well '   
(Stops.)  
Dunban:  
We know our responses.  
Shulk:  
Either way, we're off for now!  
We must apologize for the short  
hiatus, and we apologize  
to sdporter241 for not getting to their  
comment sooner.  
Melia:  
Deep regrets, sdporter241,  
so sorry. But, that's why we're here  
a little longer.  
Shulk:  
So, we're off, and we hope  
to see what you can come up with.  
Don't forget to comment your questions to us,  
and don't hesitate to get  
personal with a specific character, or  
ask all of us something random.  
Good bye, for now!  
(Starts away.)  
Melia: (Follows.)  
Sorry, Dunban.  
Reyn: (Blink.)  
Is anyone else confused what  
fanfiction is?  
Alvis:  
I will explain it to you later.


End file.
